my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Smoke
Purple Smoke is the General of Talent and, as so, he is responsible for designing Cutie Marks and help blank flanks in getting them. He is also famous for his fights with Melody. Personality The most known trait of Purple Smoke is his vanity and his arrogance. He likes very much to brag about his capacity of shapeshifting and mimicking any talent and also his purple smoke that enables him with the ability to stun his enemies. In spite his vanity, Purple Smoke is a good stallion with the heart in the right place. He has the opposite personality to his sister Melody and, because of this, they argue a lot, liking to torture each other, but besides this, they make a wonderful team and appreciate each other’s presence. Skills One of the most Purple Smoke's prominent abilities is his capability of turning himself into smoke that is toxic to anypony who inhales it. He can also use it in his pony form as an attack against his enemies. This smoke also allows him to take any form he wants, what makes Purple Smoke a great spy. As the General of Talent, Purple Smoke can mimic any talent he wants, granting him many abilities he can use at his will. He can even mimic his siblings' talents, however he cannot match to the original. He is also very skilled in guiding young ones in finding their true talents. Probably, he also knows how to remove Cutie Mark, but he never shows that ability, as his against his code as General. When battling Scorpio, Purple Smoke shows that he is immune to the Changeling's venom due to the toxins of his own smoke form. He can also probably use all the natures in the elemental manipulation, along with their combinations, as he can reproduce Leaf Mane’s talent. He can use at least wind nature, as he gave some tips to Star about how to use it offensively. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order He loves his brothers and sisters and would do anything for them. However, he has a complicated relationship with Melody, the General of Music, as they are always fighting. But, as much as they argue, they are always able to help each other in hard moments. Description in the Series ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' The Lord of Order brings Purple Smoke to the pony world to help Princess Aurora built the Light Kingdom, what he does with the help of her brothers and sisters. He is the one that creates the architecture of the two great towers and the castle. In "The Corrupted General", he helps Golden Paladin in his fight with Perfect Scale by distracting Scale while Mirror Coat substitute Golden Paladin by a glass clone of him. In "A Vicious Dark Pony", Purple Smoke appears to Aurora after she had returned with Thunder Spark, saying he had finished a portrait of her. He is presented to Thunder Spark. In some moment, he and Melody defeat and imprison Pandora. He also defeated the Queen of Hearts, the exiled queen of Wonderland, imprisoning her in the solitary of Tartarus along other major villains that his brothers and sisters defeated. In "The Arrival of Sombra", he fights with his siblings and Aurora against Chrysalis and her Changelings and sypatizes with Sombra. In "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servent's Birth", he, Leaf Mane and Melody make Heartbeat and Mirror to tell that Golden Paladin has a crush on Aurora, but Sombra also hears that. When Sombra is attacking the kingdom, he helps Princess Aurora to fight him by taking her form in order to distract him from destroying the kingdom to give Aurora time to active the spell needed to defeat him. When Aurora is revealed to be pregnant, only Mirror Coat and Heartbeat know about this, with Purple Smoke and the other Generals left in the dark. When the Light Kingdom is attacked by King Sombra and his dark ponies, his star seed, along with her siblings’, is taken away by Princess Aurora to protect the Light Kingdom. When that happens, Purple Smoke is turned into stone, where he sleeps for centuries. ''The Light Kingdom'' His first appearance is when he is still sleeping in stone when Blue Sword finds the Light Kingdom. When he recovers her star seed, he is freed and watches the Light Kingdom recovering its former glory. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In the chapter “Little Box of Horrors”, Purple Smoke and Melody work together to find and defeat Pandora one more time. After they find her when she manages to recover her box, they can take the box and its key from Pandora with Applejack’s help and lock her power inside of it again, weakening her and allowing Purple Smoke to book her. In “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams”, while Blue and Luna try to awake Heartbeat from her nightmare that is affecting the Light Kingdom, Purple Smoke, the other Generals and Twilight try to stabilize the Diamond Heart. He is the second of the Generals to stop trying, unable to continue due to the fatigue. In “The Gorgon Gaze”, he, Melody, Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat go after Fury when they find the Lord of Chaos had ordered her to release her sisters and turn everypony into stone. While Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane try to find Medusa, Purple Smoke and Melody go recover Euryale, however Fury appears and, with the help of three teen cheerleaders filly, she manages to take her sister with her. When Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane tell they couldn’t find Medusa, they have, much to Purple Smoke’s dismay, the idea of using his shapeshifting abilities, making him turn into a filly to approach Fury’s minions, but the General of Talent, with his powers weakened due to his filly form, fell under the Gorgons’ control and help them, along with the cheerleader fillies, to recover Medusa. After Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat had been turned into stone by the three Gorgons, Purple Smoke is ordered to get rid of Melody, but she manages to free him and then he make the three Gorgons fight to each other and turn themselves into stone, freeing the other two Generals. In the beginning of “The Revenge of the Trix”, Purple Smoke and Golden Paladin faced Cyclops, managing to win and to imprison him in the prison-book. When the Trix starts to attack Equestria, Purple Smoke, along with Mirror Coat, goes after Darcy. Whit the help of Mirror Coat’s illusion spells and distraction, Purple Smoke manages to stun Darcy with his toxic gases and then he imprisons her. In “The Return of the Sirens”, Purple Smoke is able to recognize the mutant poison joke essence that there is in Melody’s new tea and, provoked by Mirror Coat’s words, he tries to find a cure, much to Melody’s dismay and Heartbeat’s entertainment. His first attempts are useless, but eventually he is able to find a cure (according to Heartbeat, by accident) and then he heals Melody that goes help the Rainbooms to defeat the Dazzlings. After the Dazzlings’ defeat, Purple Smoke and Heartbeat corral them, imprisoning Sonata and Aria respectively, with Adagio being imprisoned by Melody. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, he, along with Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat, Melody and Heartbeat, goes challenge Arbor, however he is caught by Arbor's leech roots, just like his siblings, with the exception of Heartbeat that manages to escape to go ask for help. He is freed when Kitsune sets Leaf Mane's matrix on fire. Luckly, Kitsune is defeated and Arbor has a change of heart, sacrificing himself by turning into Leaf Mane's new matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", the Lord of Chaos releases the Queen of Hearts, the villain Purple Smoke defeated, from the solitary and she takes Celestia's heart in order to exchange it for her own heart that was taken by Purple Smoke. He, along with Golden Paladin and Twilight, goes to the exchange, but after he had traded the hearts and put Celestia's back to her, he proceeds to try rip it again, but the Queen also tries to do the same, creating an impasse that would end probably with Purpke Smoke's victory. However, using the trump Fire Punch gave to her, the Queen of Hearts uses Twilight's friends as shield, telling if Purple Smoke didn't let her rip his heart, Fire Punch would hurt them. Without other choise, Purple Smoke left her take his heart, enabling her to control him. The Queen uses Purple Smoke's tracker abilities to locate the Well of Wonder, something he manages to do. When the Queen of Hearts is almost taking Twilight's heart, Purple Smoke is released from the Queen's control, as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found his heart, and he takes her heart again and is able to imprison her in the prison-book. In "Cold Loneliness", In "Cold Loneliness", the Snow Queen is released by the Lord of Chaos and she starts to spread her influence over Equestria. After returning from the Crystal Empire, Purple Smoke starts to feel his power being drained away, as Ingrid's power had indirectly affected his matrix. When Ingrid is reformed by Twilight and she releases Equestria from her domain, Leaf Mane recovers her powers. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Purple Smoke is found by Mirror Coat who warn him about Scale and that he had already taken Melody and Leaf Mane's lights. Scale then appears and he is able to trap both Generals, using a combination of Leaf Mane's magic with his in order to trap Purple Smoke. After this, Scale takes Purple Smoke's light, turning him into a black stone statue. He is recovered by Mirror Coat and taken back to the Light Kingdom. He is restored when Twilight releases all the lights Scale had captured. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Purple Smoke attends Star Knight's birthday party. Purple Smoke is the most excited in knowing what gift Heartbeat will give to Star. When she reveals her gift is a mirror, Purple Smoke berates, saying she seems Mirror Coat, what made him receive a harsh stare from the General of Knowledge. When Purple Smoke tries the mirror, he sees Melody. This Purple Smoke starting a disagreement with Heartbeat, but he is stopped from continuing by Melody. Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "Meeting the Father", she and Purple Smoke battle, defeat and imprison Rothbart, who was sent by the Lord of Chaos to destroy the weather factory of Cloudsdale. Finding True Talents In "How to Rebuild a Tree House", Purple Smoke helps Apple Bloom in see the importance the clubhouse was to her and her friends, what will prompt her in fix it, making her find her talent in carpentry and get a Cutie Mark. In "Racing for the Mark", he makes Scootaloo realize that she can get over her limitions by using the skills she already had, what will make her use her scooter at the race Rainbow Dash is organizing and win and get her Cutie Mark. In "A Diamond Never Breaks", he and Melody are seeing how Sweetie Belle is able to change Diamond Tiara. He asks her what she thinks about Sweetie Belle and then answers her question that he wants her to help him to help Sweetie Belle to find her talent for music, as she is better than him in that subject. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he and Melody initiate their plan into making Sweetie Belle find her talent. While Melody thinks that Sweetie Belle will not go to the try-outs, Purple Smoke seems to know that Diamond Tiara will make her go as a way to make for the help Sweetie gave her into finding the true meaning of her Cutie Mark. Later, when Sweetie Belle has cold hooves, Purple appears to her and tells her to not be affraid of failing. In "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade", he asks to the Cutie Mark Crusaders to be his helpers in spreading the magic of the Cutie Marks, what they accept. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", Purple Smoke is present when the Lord of Order reveals his brother's latest plan and when Golden Paladin seals Nine-Tails inside of Star Knight. In "The Power of Seeing", Purple Smoke is watching Star as he is having his classes with Twilight. When he goes out, he and Twilight have a talk, with her expressing her worries about the seal and Star Knight's potential. He ensures Twilight there is nothing to fear and he also gives some hints about Star's gift. Then, he and the others face Pandora when she tries to get her box again, witnessing how Star Knight reforms her. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", Golden Paladin agrees with Mirror Coat ideia about sending Star Knight to a school at the Enchanted Forest. He is considered to become academic advisor in the school. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", Purple Smoke goes to the academy with Star, Melody and Heartbeat and his present during the opening ceremony. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", he is present when Twilight and Blue tell Star the truth about him being a Jinchuriki. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", he and Melody return to the Light Kingdom for the holidays. In "Star Knight's New Spell", he goes to stop the Changelings that are invading Thicket with the tree mutants, with Golden Paladin and Melody. The General of Talent faces Obsidia at the beginning, but he ends up protecting his sister from Scorpio's sting, proving that he is immune to his venom, and attacks him. When the Changelings run away, Golden Paladin sends Purple Smoke to follow them to make sure they get out of the Enchanted Forest. In "The Demon Fox Cloat", he and the other Generals are tasked to watch the limits of the area of where Star's birthday party is being held in a way to prevent an attack from the Lord of Chaos' villains. With the appearance of the dome of roots, he and the Generals track its source that is revealed as being Leaf Mane under the influence of wild energy and being controled by Adagio. While Melody fights Adagio, Purple Smoke and the others distract Leaf Mane until the Siren flees and Heartbeat is able to cure Leaf Mane from the influence of the wild energy. In "A Brand New Year", he, Melody, Star and Timber return to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy for a new school year. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", after being informed by Heartbeat about the capture of Strongpaw, he goes to the Golden Desert to help Blue Sword. Once he gets there, Purple Smoke is capable of finding a way to determine where the villains are by using Strongpaw's sand. After searching in the Dense Forest, they go to the Forbidden Jungler where they meet with Golden Paladin and Heartbeat at the barrier created by the Lord of Chaos. After the barrier is lifted, he helps to rescue Strongpaw. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, when Star began training to master wind energy, he came to Purple Smoke, who could reproduce any talent, for help. Purple Smoke agreed to give him pointers, telling him how to use wind energy to enhance the lethality of sharp blades. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he and Melody are able to prevent Arimaspi from disappearing with Bubble Sweet, the Jinchuriki of Six-Tails, being able to defeat him easily. However, Oogie Boogie appears to take Bubble Sweet and, although the Generals try to stop him, the evil spirit is able to immobilize them with nightmares and escape with the Jinchuriki. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Purple Smoke is with Mirror Coat and Golden Paladin at the library of the castle discussing the General of Chaos when he expels them from the Pony Reality with a dark spell. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he and the other Generals return to the Light Kingdom, what reactivates its defenses that send the General of Chaos away. He then watches how Star is considered the great hero of the Light Kingdom and then, along with Leaf Mane, he helps reconstruct the citadel by making appear buildings and roads. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Generals of Order Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Staff